Mati Lampu?
by A Maxi
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari halloween! Dan tentu saja, hari ini L akan berbicara via online ke Wammy's. Namun.../'BATS'/"Maaf, sepertinya mati lampu."


**Disclaimer of Death Note: **Near, Matt, Mello, Linda, L, Whammy's House, Watari and any Death Note properties is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ooba.

* * *

><p>Sore yang terbilang tenang di Wammy's House—Yah, yang disebut tenang adalah dimana keadaan tak ada anak-anak panti bertengkar dikarenakan sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain dijahili oleh sekelompok anak lain yang dipimpin oleh seorang anak berambut pirang yang menempati rangking 2, Yang kadang perseteruan kedua kubu diselesaikan dengan tanding bola sampai saling lempar batu. Sore ini begitu tenang karena ini adalah tanggal 31 Oktober. Hmm, hari Halloween? Tidak. Ada yang lebih penting bagi anak-anak selain perayaan menakut-nakuti dengan ber-<em>cosplay <em>mumi atau vampire, yaitu...

..'L'..

Ya, L akan berbicara dengan para penerusny. Walau via _on-line_ dan tidak bisa melihat wujudnya, anak-anak Wammy's senang sekali karena mereka bisa berbicara dengan orang yang mereka banggakan. Seperti para cewek ABG Labil yang diizinkan berbicara dengan idola mereka seperti contohnya Justin Bibir (sensor nama), tentu mereka senang sekali bukan? Ehem, lupakan perumpamaan ngawur barusan. Intinya, anak-anak sangat bersemangat akan pesta halloween dan tentu saja pembuka acara itu, pembicaraan dengan L.

**_Di ruang aula..._**

"Oi, Matt, malam ini Halloween, bagaimana menurutmu ?" Tanya bocah 13 tahun berambut blonde yang tadi kita bicarakan sebagai 'pemimpin para pengganggu'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mello?

Temannya berambut merah yang dimaksud—Matt, masih sibuk dengan PSP nya, sebelum akhirnya mem-pause nya karena tak mau nasib PSP tersebut sama dengan NDS-nya yang jatuh dari lantai 3 Wammy's karena ia mengacuhkan Mello. "Yah, aku berharap malam ini aku bisa menjahili Linda lagi, dengan kostum pocong andalan ku, tentu saja..," Balasnya, sebelum kembali mem-_play _PSP-nya.

Mello mengeluarkan cokelatnya dan mengunyahnya dengan sadis (?). "Yah, aku juga ingin melakukannya, dengan kostum kuntilanak andalan ku, aku ingin melihat reaksi para cewek bawel itu. Kau tahu? Menurutku itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pembicaraan membosankan L di komputer Roger. Aku bingung mengapa yang lain begitu antusias melihatnya.."**[1]**

Matt menyimpan PSPnya, tanda bahwa ia mulai sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut. "Yah, tapi dapat mengobrol langsung dengan orang yang kita banggakan itu menarik, lho.**[2]**"

" Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana sebenarnya rupa L?" Ujar Mello, pembicaraan yang menarik sepertinya?

Matt tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum matanya berubah menjadi mata ala Seekor rusa berhidung biru dari Fandom sebelah yang melihat robot keren(?). Ok, sekali lagi, lupakan perumpamaan ngawur itu. "Menurutku, L adalah seorang wanita cantik dan liar yang bisa menyelesaikan berbagai misi rahasia di belahan dunia !" Serunya dengan ekspresi *O*. Dasar Playboy!

Mello hanya sweatdrop dan berikutnya berpaling pada rivalnya yang berambut putih, berpiyama putih, bercelana panjang putih, berkulit putih pucat, bermain puzzle putih, dan berkelamin putih. Ehem, yang terakhir itu lupakan saja, nanti jadi Rate M bagaimana dong? Ini kan Fict humor, bukan Doujinshi Hentai.

"Hei, Albino sialan! Apa opinimu mengenai L ?" Ujar Mello.

Near—masih fokus ke puzzle didepannya—hanya menjawab dengan tenang dan tanpa dosa, serta memilin rambut putihnya. "Menurut saya, L adalah orang yang hanya berkerja dengan duduk di satu ruangan dimana beberapa komputer sajalah yang menemaninya dan di sanalah ia berpikir dan berpikir, dan jika mendengar pembicaraan dari L tahun lalu, sebenarnya saya hanya mendengarkan saat ia berbicara tentang keadilan, dan saya merasa ia berbicara sambil mengunyah sesuatu, mungkin ia punya hobi memakan suatu makanan seperti anda, Mello. Yah, sebenarnya saya tak begitu peduli bagaimana rupa L, yang saya tahu ia adalah detektif terhebat dunia dengan otak super jenius yang dapat memecahkan segala kasus, tak peduli maupun rupanya itu semut atau ulat, toh suatu hari sayalah yang akan menjadi dirinya." Near merobohkan puzzle nya setelah selesai mengeluarkan opininnya mengenai L.

Mendengarnya, Mello malah marah-marah dan mengeluarkan pistol entah dari mana, apalagi mendengar bagian 'Toh suatu hari sayalah yang akan menjadi dirinya.'. Sementara itu, Matt malah pundung dipojok ruangan sambil bergumam 'Bukan wanita... bukan wanita...'. Dasar Playboy cap krupuk!

Linda yang mendadak datang pun memecahkan atmosfer panas yang mengelilingi ketiga maklhuk invertebrata tersebut.

"Matt, Mello, Near! Jangan bengong saja, kita akan segerame mulai pesta halloween dan pembicaraan L akan segera dimulai!" Serunya.

Near pun menurut dan berjalan tanpa protes, disusul Matt dan Mello yang berjalan bersama (?).

_**Di ruangan Telekomunikasi...**_

Matt yang berjalan paling belakang diantara rombongan tadi pun melihat ruangan yang sudah mulai penuh. Semua anak sudah menunggu-nunggu kemunculan suara L. Di depan, tampak Roger yang sedang mengutak-atik Laptopnya, Sepertinya menghubungi Watari. Beberapa menit kemudian, Roger tampaknya sudah selesai menghubungi Watari dan menyiapkan beberapa mikrofon dan speaker.

"Nah, anak-anak, Saat yang kalian tunggu-tunggu, telah tiba. Beberapa detik lagi, L akan memulai pembicaraannya, dengarkan baik-baik!" Seru Roger. Anak-anak pun mulai mengelilingi Laptop tersebut kecuali Near dan Mello yang tampak acuh dibelakang. Layar Laptop tersebut menampilkan detik mulainya pembicaraan L.

9...

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

BAATS!

Mendadak satu bangunan Wammy's House pun menjadi gelap gulita. Beberapa anak cewek pun mulai panik dan berteriak, sedangkan yang cowok tampak kebingungan.

"Tenang anak-anak, hanya mati lampu, aku akan segera menyalakan genset nya!" Seru Roger menenangkan.

_**Sementara itu, Di jepang, salah satu hotel yang dipakai sebagai penyelidikan kasus KIRA...**_

"Aah, L, sepertinya ada masalah disini... Roger tak membalas panggilan saya.." Ujar Watari yang melihat sambungan yang tiba-tiba terputus.

"Mungkin kenapa, Watari ?" Tanya L.

"Hmm... Mungkin.."

"Mati lampu?" Ujat L, ngasal. "Ah, lupakan itu." Lanjutnya.

-FIN-

**A/N:** Sori kalo fic ini sama sekali ga bagus, maklum, saya tiba-tiba kepikir ide ga jelas begini.

**[1] **Disini, saya mengatakan bahwa Mello tak tertarik karena pada kenyataan, di DN Oneshot, Mello kelihatan ga tertarik sama pembicaraan L dan berdiri di belakang, Sedangkan Matt terlihat berdiri paling depan dan kelihatan tertarik ngelihat.

Nah, saya tunggu reviewnya!


End file.
